Mistletoe
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Sakura's ultimate plan for Christmas was to get Sasuke under the mistletoe with none other than herself. But what happens when she's stuck under the mistle toe with the wrong Uchiha? ItaSaku FLUFF. NO UCHIHA MASSACRE


**A/N: Okay my dear readers Cat and Mouse will be updated tomorrow on Christmas! Yay! But it may be a RAW chapter so O.O BEWARE!! Oh yeah, this is mostlikely raw too -_-' lol.**

**In the meantime, I may not be Santa Clause, but I do have a bag of goodies! A one-shot for Christmas!**

**1. ItaSaku "Mistletoe" No uchiha massacre in this one! This was meant to be a short and sweet with a side of humor one-shot so I know its short but I may rewrite it….who knows? **

**By the way, my computer with all my one-shots chapters and such crashed and died. So that's why I haven't posted anything in a while **

:(

**Oh Sakura you lucky girl xD I was going to do a SasuNaru but I have NO idea what I will do for it if I did -.- o well.**

**I will work hard to make sure cat and mouse will be updated by TOMORROW! So Sit back, relax, and read this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But I do own a cake that looks weird. O.o**

**

* * *

**

Mistletoe

"Yosh! I'm ready!" Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, proud that she had actually achieved in looking completely and utterly _perfect_ for the Christmas party with all the shinobi of Konaha.

Tsunade had decided that this year, there would be a huge party for all the work that the shinobi had done and that no one was allowed to miss it or else, knowing Tsunade, she would blackmail them.

Sakura smoothed out her green tube top dress and adjusted the black belt that was above her waist as she glanced in the mirror for one final look-over as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length bubble gum colored hair. Sakura slipped on her black flats and grabbed her coat as she headed out the door and made her way to Ichiraku ramen where she would be meeting Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

As Sakura waited inside of Ichiraku ramen, she looked outside as snow started to fall making her smile. She couldn't remember the last time it actually snowed in Konaha, yet alone a white Christmas.

"Salura-chan!"

Sakura looked up seeing Naruto walk inside of Ichiraku with Kakashi in tow as well as Sasuke…and Itachi. All four were wearing basically the same, black tuxedos except Naruto's didn't seem as tidy as the others.

Sakura smiled, "Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun," Sakura paused and looked at the extra person, " Itachi-san."

"You look nice Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakura gave Kakashi a smile, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke nodded at Sakura in greeting and Sakura smiled back.

"Good evening Haruno-san." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded at Itachi and smiled.

"Let's get going! I'm hungry!"Naruto whined.

Sakura giggled and stood up, "Alright then. Let's go."

As the five of them were walking Sakura would keep stealing small, un-noticeable glances at Itachi who seemed to be looking at her. Sakura shivered trying to pass it off as just the temperature and walked faster towards Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto, why is Itachi-san here?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked up at the dark sky, allowing snowflakes to fall on his face, "Sasuke-Teme's brother just said he'd walk there with us. That's all."

"What about Shisui-san and Hana-san?" Sakura asked about his former teammates.

Naruto shrugged, "Guess he didn't feel like going with them. I mean I don't exactly blame him, no offense to Kiba's sister, but she can be a bitch at times and sadistic. She's scary."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she's not that bad Naruto. You're just over exaggerating. She got mad at you one time for feeding her dog expired milk and that's the only time she got angry at you."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Say what you want Sakura-chan, but I swear I didn't know it was expired!"

Sakura snorted, "Naruto, everything in your apartment is expired."

Naruto opened his mouth for a retort but closed it and was silent for a few moments, "You're right."

Sakura shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

The Party was being held in the bottom floor of the Hokage tower. The Bottom floor was normally used as a storage room, perfect size for a large gathering; it was decorated with several Christmas trees, garland, lights, colors of red and green, and the occasional sprig of mistletoe.

Sakura smiled at the sight of the room. It seemed so lively and festive. Everyone inside was smiling having fun and forgetting about their problems. Sakura took a side glance to Sasuke who seemed annoyed with just having to be in the same room as his brother. The two used to get along but as Sasuke grew, he realized that he would never be able to escape being in the shadow of his brother, he saw Itachi as his biggest rival.

Sakura looked around and spotted all the spots where the mistletoe was hung above. Her mission was simple: lure Sasuke to one of the eight spots and convince him it is law that whoever was under the plant MUST kiss.

Sakura giggled to herself and started walking around the large mass of people inside of the room. She located a slightly tipsy Ino who was singing very loud. The song? It seemed like a perverse remake of "12 days of Christmas" and Sakura definitely did not want to take part in her singing performance.

Sakura scanned the heads around her desperately looking for Sasuke. She squinted her eyes and smiled, "Found him."

Sakura made her way through the large crowd and kept the Uchiha in her sights. Perfect. He was standing just a few feet away from the mistletoe. It all seemed to be too easy. All she had to do was accidentally trip and knock him off balance so that he would take a few steps back as he caught her and, bada bing. She would snatch herself a kiss from the most sought after Uchiha.

Sakura smirked as she was making her way towards him, just a few more feet and she could ridiculously claim that her own two feet had caused her to trip into him, and steal a kiss. It was after all, one of the many unspoken laws about Christmas.

Sakura took one more step and-

_Tumbled. Crashed. Triped._

Into the arms of a very alert and surprised Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke who (by luck) was standing right under the mistletoe with her in his arms.

_[Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!]_

This, however, did not go un-noticed. There were several whistles and 'ooh's' and 'aahs' going on as they also realized the two were under the mistletoe.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "S-Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and glared, "_No."_

Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him and turned around in stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, it's the rules-"

"That's right, otouto, it is a rule."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to see Itachi standing right next to Sakura-

_[gasp]_

_[hug]_

_[kiss]_

-right under the mistletoe.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother, "You wouldn't."

Itachi shrugged impassively and snaked an arm around Sakura's waist, "Can't break the rules now can I, Sasuke?"

With that Itachi brought Sakura up against his frame and pushed his lips against hers in front of everyone.

At first Sakura was totally against this from happening, but as she shut out the whistles, laughs, and applause, she realized that maybe she had been missing out on something that the younger Uchiha would never give her.

Sakura responded to Itachi and brought her arms up around his neck and pulled his head closer trying to deepen the kiss as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth as she did so.

After a few moments, Sakura and Itachi pulled away from each other and looked to where Sasuke was.

_[gasp]_

_[shit]_

_[run]_

Saying the youngest Uchiha was furious would definitely be an understatement.

Sakura merely shrugged and looked up at Itachi who looked down at her and smirked.

There are always consequences when you don't follow rules.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Short. I know. But I kinda liked it like this. Not too long, not too short. Not too much lovey dovey with the side of humor. If you hate it, im sorry? If not, then well huzzah!

**Merry Christmas to all! And to all a goodnight!**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
